


Bat boys

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Some angst, Stray Kids are Family, Vampires, are the pairings romantic? i don't know, coven leader!chan, cuddle piles, im sorry, overprotective!Chan, rebellious!jeonglix, rn theyre just very close to one another and they Will Cuddle, sad attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: The struggles of Chan as he tries to be a good coven leader but his fledglings are determined to make his eternal life difficult.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone & Everyone, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 45
Kudos: 177





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you think you’re a little too overprotective?”  
> “I’m not overprotective!”

Chan could feel that something was wrong; he could feel it in his bones. It was like a nagging little voice in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t make out exactly what it was saying. But he knew that something was wrong and he knew it had something to do with his coven.

He pushed the lid to his coffin to the side, sitting up. The room was silent, his coven’s coffins already empty as the moon was high in the sky. His eyes wandered across the room before settling on the door leading into the living room. There was a faint smell of iron in the air; Chan could almost taste the blood. One of his coven members must have eaten recently. He took a deep breath, his keen sense of smell picking up the scents of his coven members. He could sense the lingering scent from their coffins, but he could also sense them around the house.

His eyes narrowed.

“These fucking kids,” he grumbled, gripping onto the side of his coffin to pull himself out. “I swear to the gods in the high heavens.”

The house was suspiciously silent as he exited their resting chamber.

Squinting, he entered the kitchen where Seungmin was throwing away an empty blood bag.

“You look merry this evening,” Seungmin commented, picking up a cup from the counter as he eyed Chan from head to toe. “Did someone place garlic in your coffin again?”

“Don’t remind me,” Chan said, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine at the memory of the garlic incident. “I had a feeling.”

“A feeling,” Seungmin echoed into his cup.

“Yes.”

“What is this feeling specifically about?” Seungmin asked, raising an eyebrow. Then he snorted. “It wouldn’t happen to be about the trouble makers?”

Chan squinted. “What do you know?”

“Only that Hyunjin took his eyes off them for five minutes.”

“He did what now?”

Seungmin lowered the cup, the tiniest hint of a grin tugging on the corner of his lips. “He needed to do something and they just disappeared. Like they usually do.” He shrugged. Chan was _this_ close to grabbing his collar and shaking him. Why was he so indifferent to this? “I think Jisung spotted them though.”

“Jisung.”

Seungmin nodded.

“Where is he?”

“I think he and Changbin hyung are on the roof.”

“The roof,” Chan grumbled to himself, spinning around immediately to head towards the roof.

He shouldn’t have napped; this had been a bad idea; why did he have to nap. As he raced up the stairs he was sure Felix only told him about power naps to be able to sneak out. When Felix's rebellious side began to emerge, Chan had not thought too much about it but then he began to bring Jeongin with him and now Chan was convinced that he was going to get gray hairs because of them.

“Where are they?” he asked, voice harsher than intended as he slammed the door to the roof open.

Jisung was sitting on the edge, almost falling off as Chan stormed out of the house.

“Jesus Christ! Hyung! You almost killed me there!” he said, pointing an accusing finger at Chan.

The headache had arrived. “You’re already dead, Jisung.”

“Oh.” Jisung looked at his hands. “You’re right.”

“They went that way,” Changbin said, pointing Chan down the street. “I was going to go after them but-”

“But _what_?” Chan bristled. He was two fledglings down and it was stressing him out.

Changbin leaned against the railing, crossing his arms over his chest. “Please take a deep breath,” he instructed and Chan did as told. “Don’t you think you’re a little too,” he looked Chan up and down, taking in his disheveled appearance, “overprotective?”

“I’m not overprotective!” Chan argued. He was not overbearing. “I’m just a bit careful. I can’t let anything happen to them,” he continued, feeling as if the air had just left him (which was kind of funny, considering he didn’t need to breathe). He leaned against the door. “You know what happened when they…” He trailed off, finding himself unable to finish the sentence.

“I know,” Changbin said, his expression becoming serious. “But maybe-”

“Whatever,” Chan said, waving his hand. He didn’t like to discuss this matter. “Where are they? I need to give them a scolding.”

“I don’t think you have to worry,” Jisung said, raising his hand sheepishly. “Minho hyung caught them before they could sneak past the gates.” He gestured down. “I think he’s holding them hostage until you get there.”

“Do you know where they are?” Chan asked, rubbing his temples. “I’m really tired of walking around and just looking for them. I want to know where they are.”

“I left them in your office,” a new voice said and Chan snapped his head around to see Minho sitting on the edge of the roof. “I thought you’d like to speak to them. They should still be there, but I make no promises. Maybe they snuck out again.”

“Thank you, Minho.”

“They did at least have the decency to look embarrassed,” Minho noted, his words more directed to Changbin and Jisung as Chan turned to head down back into the house. “They should be embarrassed. That was a really poor attempt at sneaking out. Everyone saw them.”

Chan decided to not comment on that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maybe they should try and help Jeongin and Felix with their escaping techniques; because this was actually getting a bit sad. While Chan on one hand would like for them to stop trying to run away from the rest of them, they would still need to have some finesse, should they ever get caught again.

Because right now Chan was standing in the door to his office, staring at Felix as he tried to help Jeongin out the window. Jeongin stared back with wide eyes, one foot out the window.

“Would you two like to explain yourself?”

“H-hyung,” Felix said, and as Minho said, at least he had the decency to look embarrassed. “We didn’t hear you.”

“And you decided to run away?” Chan asked, gesturing for Jeongin to get his foot away from the window. “Do you really hate it here?”

“No!” they both protested loudly, panic written all over their faces.

Chan couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on his face as they rushed up to him, their torn black capes moving at the fast movement. They clutched one arm each, staring at him with big eyes.

“We don’t!” Felix said, earning a very enthusiastic nod from Jeongin. “We…” He trailed off, licking his lips nervously as he averted his eyes and glanced over to Jeongin. “We wanted to…”

“You wanted to?” Chan pushed, tilting his head a little as he tried to get Felix to look at him. It didn’t work. He raised an eyebrow.

Both Jeongin and Felix remained tight-lipped.

“We’ve been discussing this before,” Chan said, the headache now pounding. He would need another long nap after this. “You can’t just sneak out like that.” He shook his head. “It makes me think you two really hate it here” Something within him twisted and he took a deep breath. “If you don’t want to be a part of our coven, I will not force you.” It hurt to say those words, Chan didn’t want to lose his fledglings at any cost, but he needed to make sure they knew they weren’t trapped. “But if you wish to remain here, you need to follow the coven rules.”

“I don’t wanna leave,” Felix mumbled.

“We just want to help with hunting too,” Jeongin said, his voice so small Chan almost missed his words. His grip of Chan’s arm loosened and he pouted. “You never let us join when the coven hunts.”

“We want to help feeding the coven too,” Felix said.

Chan looked the two of them over. Then he sighed. “You know why I don’t want you to go off on your own, right?”

“We do,” Felix muttered, looking away again. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

“No.” Chan shook his head. “It was my fault.” He could see both of them open their mouths to argue back but he continued to speak before they could. “How about this. I will go with you on a hunt. We can go just the three of us. You get to hunt and I get peace.”

Felix looked up, confused for a second.

Jeongin frowned.

“You would do that?” he asked.

Chan nodded.

Jeongin and Felix exchanged a look.

“We could bring Minho too,” Chan said. “He may have some tips for you two.”

“I… I’d like that,” Jeongin said carefully.

“I do too,” Felix said. He was quiet for a moment, then an eager smile stretched on his lips and he tugged at Chan’s arm. “Can we go right away? I wanna go hunt now.”

“Later,” Chan said, earning a frown from both fledglings. “I need to lay down before I actually have a heart attack.”

“But hyung, your heart isn’t even beating.”

“I know. Which is why I am very concerned about my current medical condition. Would you be so kind and google my symptoms?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all thanks to Gio......... I hope y'all liked it uwu hehe
> 
> Inspired by @jjhwgi345 's vampires on twitter uwu <3


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re so whipped,” Minho snorted.  
> Chan didn’t deny that.

It was a well-known secret that Chan adored the bat forms of his coven members. It wasn’t by choice, okay? They were just so tiny and cute as bats. What was he supposed to do? Say no and ignore them? Absolutely not.

Most members preferred to stay in humanoid form, their bat form being a second option or the last resort.

Then you had Jisung, who absolutely loved napping in bat form. He had convinced Chan to nap with him as a bat once. It had been nice but Chan had been distracted by how cute Jisung looked as he snoozed on the pillow. For the sake of actually getting rest, Chan preferred his coffin.

“You’re staring at them,” Minho commented, joining Chan on the balcony as they overlooked their dark backyard. Chan hummed, not looking at Minho.

The moon was just a crescent tonight, barely giving off any light but with the sharp vision he had been blessed with, Chan could see the small forms of bats move.

“You’re so whipped it’s kind of tragic,” Minho continued. Chan could see him glance at him in the corner of his eyes. “It’s rather disgusting if you ask me.”

Chan turned to Minho, eyebrow raised. “You say that like they’re not cute.”

“I think they're absolutely adorable,” Minho said with a frown. “I’m just saying you’re whipped.”

Chan studied Minho’s expression as the younger turned to look at the rest of the coven members. He could tell that Minho was trying his very best to keep his expression blank, but Chan knew him better than that. He didn’t miss the way the corner of Minho’s lips twitched into the smallest of smiles, or the way his eyes softened as he laid eyes on a member.

“I won’t tell them,” Chan said, a smug grin on his lips as he turned back to look at the bats.

“You better,” Minho hissed. “I don’t feel like committing murder tonight.”

Chan snorted.  _ As if.  _ He didn’t say anything else, letting Minho off the hook this time. He would get another opportunity to tease the other, he just knew it.

They stood beside each other in silence. Then the both of them perked up at the sound of something dragging against the floor, followed by a quiet curse. Jeongin joined them, pout on his lips.

“You really need to work on your stealth there,” Minho said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Jeongin. His eyes flickered between Jeongin and Chan. “No wonder you can’t sneak out of the building without Chan hyung noticing.”

Jeongin grumbled something.

Chan just sent Minho a pointed look.

Minho shrugged.

“Minho  _ hyung _ is going to stop bullying you,” Chan said, patting Jeongin’s shoulder. “You should join the others,” he encouraged. He knew Jeongin still wasn’t too comfortable with his bat form and wouldn’t change form unless instructed. He gave Chan a long glance. “Go on.”

Jeongin nodded, not saying anything as he stepped up on the railing of the balcony. Then he shifted.

“You’re so whipped,” Minho snorted.

Chan didn’t deny that.

  
  
  
  


Once again, his senses were tingling. Chan immediately paused everything he was doing and just stared towards the hallway. Something was wrong. He listened for a moment, trying to figure out what was causing his alarm. He couldn’t hear anything, just the movement of coven members from the kitchen and the laundry machine from down the hallway. But he knew something was wrong. Now he just needed to-

“Chan hyung,” Felix said, the pout evident in his voice. “It’s your turn.”

Chan turned back to the game of uno. “Right,” he mumbled, scanning his own cards before making his move.

The worry within him was gnawing in his chest as they continued to play. It was odd, because this usually happened when Felix and Jeongin attempted to sneak out but he had Felix right in front of him and Jeongin wouldn’t go out on his own. At least not just yet.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin said as he entered the room. Chan turned to look at him, immediately alarmed. Hyunjin was looking everywhere but Chan, his whole body screaming nervous. “Uhm, something happened.”

“What?” Chan looked around, trying to find the answer right away. “What happened?”

Hyunjin cleared his throat. “You know how Jisung likes to nap as a bat.”

Minho looked up from his book, now paying full attention.

“I do,” Chan said, leaning back on the couch. “What about it?”

“Well.” Hyunjin took a deep breath. “He was napping in the laundry machine.”

Chan looked to Minho. “You did wake him up and got him out, correct?”

Hyunjin remained silent.

“Please tell me he’s not in the laundry machine.”

“I’m washing all your dirty cloaks!” Hyunjin said, his pitch getting higher. “They’re all black, and he’s black too! How was I supposed to even see him! I didn’t know he likes to nap in the laundry machine!”

“You left him in the laundry machine?!” Chan said, quickly placing the uno cards to the side. “We’ll play later, Felix.” He stood up, running a hand through his hair. “Why didn’t you just stop the machine and get him out when you realized?”

“Laundry machines have a lock when they start a program! I can’t get it open!” Hyunjin argued back. “He’s an immortal vampire, surely he’ll survive the laundry machine.”

Chan pinched the bridge of his nose. “How long is the program? It should be alright if it’s just thirty minutes-”

“It’s three hours.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Minho cursed. “I’m getting him out of there.” He promptly stood up and stomped down the hallway.

“But hyung!” Hyunjin protested, following Minho. Chan tailed after them, his head now pounding. “You’ll break the machine!”

“We can get a new one,” Minho said as he entered the laundry room. The moment Chan entered, he could see the tiny form of Jisung through the glass of the machine. Minho mumbled something, grabbing the handle of the machine and he tugged. It didn’t budge. “What the hell. You weren’t kidding when you said it was locked.”

In a display of impressive strength, Minho ripped the door off the machine and out of it wobbled a tiny, very wet bat. Chan decided that for now he would just let Jisung nap on his chest. He could scold him for being reckless later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i hope you enjoyed this bad attempt at being funny lmao


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan felt like his world was crumbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: blood, angst

The worst thing about being a coven leader was not dealing with the unnecessary squabbles between members, or the heart attacks when the members got into stupid trouble (like Jisung and the laundry machine); the worst thing about being a coven leader was that sometimes you failed to protect them. In a world where they were both hunters and hunted, it was only a matter of time before the hunters found them again. Chan always tried to keep close to his coven members when they left the house, but he couldn’t always be around.

Usually it was alright. Usually his other members would just return, and Minho or Changbin would tell him about the new hunters on their trail and Chan would deal with them.

Usually.

Sometimes, the outcome was different. And when that happened, Chan felt like his world was crumbling.

The moment the door slammed open, Chan was alarmed. The smell of blood was heavy in the air; too heavy. The whole house paused as Felix’s voice called for help.

Panic spiked within Chan, and he rushed down to the first floor and the door.

“Chan,” Felix whispered as he made eye contact with his coven leader. Half of his face was covered in blood, his lip was busted and his pastel blue shirt was soaked. In his arms was Hyunjin, leaning into Felix; he was barely conscious.

“What happened?” Chan demanded, and as he took Hyunjin from Felix, the smell of silver hit; he scrunched his nose. He knew what this meant.

“Hunters,” Felix said, his voice wavering as he followed Chan up the stairs. “Jinnie was cut by a silvered blade,” he explained. “His wounds won’t heal up.”

“Hurts,” Hyunjin mumbled.

“Felix, go and get Minho or Changbin,” Chan instructed as he brought Hyunjin into his bedroom. While the beds were mostly just mundane decoration, they sometimes got used for the occasional naps or for the treatments of wounds, such as this.

Felix nodded, scurrying off as fast as he could.

“Jinnie, are you with me?” Chan asked as he laid Hyunjin down on the bed. No reply. “Hyunjin?” he asked, his chest tightening. Had his heart still been beating it would be pounding in his ears. With trembling hands, Chan ripped Hyunjin’s shirt open to get a better look of the wound.

His whole body froze for a split second.

There was a large gash on Hyunjin’s torso, the blood starting to dry brown around it. Hyunjin had bled out, he needed blood into his system to regain consciousness. But Felix had mentioned a silvered blade, and Chan could see the silver dust remaining in the wound. In a worst case scenario, it had been enough silver dust to give Hyunjin poisoning.

As all the possible scenarios ran through Chan’s mind, he reached out to give Hyunjin a gentle shake.

“Jinnie, I need you to wake up,” he murmured.

No response.

“Hyunjin?”

Nothing.

It felt like he couldn’t swallow, a large lump building up in his throat.

He brought his wrist to his mouth. Fast footsteps were approaching his room. He sank his teeth into his skin, breaking it easily. As Minho pushed the door open, he lowered his wrist to Hyunjin’s lips in an attempt to get some blood into his system.

“There’s so much silver, Minho,” he whispered, turning to look at the second oldest.

“We’ve done this before,” Minho replied, eyes not leaving Hyunjin. He placed their small first aid kit to the side, pulling out a pair of gloves. “We’ve done this before. We can handle it.”

Chan could hear the tremble in Minho’s voice, and he could see that Minho was just as worried as him. He was right, they had done this before, but every time was as uncertain as the other.

There were no guarantees.

As Minho was working on removing the silver from Hyunjin’s wounds, Felix slunk into the room. His face was cleaned, but he clearly needed some attention as well. Deciding that Hyunjin was in good hands with Minho, Chan carefully detached himself to move over to Felix.

“Hey,” he said softly, reaching out to brush his hand down Felix’s arm. “Did you get hurt as well?”

“A little, but not by a silvered blade,” Felix said, head held low. “Hyunjin protected me and got struck,” he mumbled. “He’s hurt because of m-”

“Don’t say that,” Chan said, taking Felix’s face in his hands to get him to look at him. “What about all the blood? Whose blood was it?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Some hunter,” Felix snarled, his gaze hardening and body tensing up. “I had to get Hyunjin out of there.” His demeanor softened again.

“You did good,” Chan praised and Felix nodded, lips pressed together in a thin line. “You got Hyunjin away from the hunters and back here.” He glanced over his shoulder to Minho and Hyunjin. “And now Minho is helping Hyunjin.” He hoped that his voice wouldn’t fail him. He needed to calm Felix down, not worry him further.

“Can I stay here?” Felix asked, his voice meek and his gaze not leaving Hyunjin.

“Of course,” Chan said, letting go of Felix so the younger vampire could crawl onto the bed.

He approached Hyunjin’s unconscious body like a scared animal, eyes wide and filled with guilt. Chan wanted nothing but to hold Felix and assure him that he did what he could, but he knew that whatever he said wouldn’t help. Hyunjin needed to be okay.

Chan sat down on the edge of the bed again, fingers finding their way to Hyunjin’s hair. It was matted with blood, and Chan only prayed that Hyunjin would wake up soon to complain about having to get dried blood out of his hair.

_ “There’s a lot of silver,” _ Minho whispered, in the old vampiric tongue in order to not worry Felix. Felix looked between Minho and Chan, alarmed by the sudden use of the old tongue. He was one of the few of the coven who still didn’t know it.  _ “It’s a miracle he’s even alive.” _

_ “Can you give him some of your blood?”  _ Chan asked.  _ “I gave him some of mine to help his system.” _

Minho nodded wordlessly, pulling one glove off before sinking his teeth into his wrist. He bit down once again, creating bigger punctures in his skin. As he brought his wrist to Hyunjin’s lips, Felix began to lift his wrist to his lips.

“Sweetheart,” Chan said, reaching out to stop Felix. “You need all your strength.”

“But—” Felix’s eyes were glossy as he watched Minho feed Hyunjin. “Hyunjin—”

“He’ll be alright,” Minho said, clearly trying to convince himself. “He’ll be alright.”

Minho continued to work on Hyunjin’s wound, carefully removing all the silver dust he found. Hyunjin wasn’t breathing, nor was his heart beating, but as his sire, Chan could  _ feel  _ him, and for now that was enough. Through it all, Felix held onto Chan’s hand like his life depended on it.

After what felt like half an eternity, Hyunjin’s wound began to stitch together.

“Hyunjin?” Minho asked, pulling his hands back and he stared intently at Hyunjin’s face. “Jinnie baby? Are you with me?”

“Mm yeah,” Hyunjin slurred, forcing his eyes open.

“Hyunjin!” Felix exclaimed, his voice cracking as the tears finally began to roll down his cheeks. “You’re okay!” he sobbed as he hugged Hyunjin.

“It hurts,” Hyunjin groaned. His eyes were unfocused as he looked around the room. His hands were fumbling around, as if he was looking for something. Then he found Chan. “Can I stay? I want to nap.”

“Of course,” Chan said, brushing some of Hyunjin’s hair away from his face. “Let’s move you a little. You need to let go of him for a little bit, Felix,” Chan continued, small smile tugging on his lips when Felix whined.

They shifted around little until Hyunjin and Felix were cuddled up on Chan’s large bed. Hyunjin’s skin and clothes were still bloody, Chan’s bed sheets stained as well as Felix’s clothes, but Chan didn’t have it in him to remind them right now. If they wanted to nap right now, they would get to nap.

_ “You should join them,” _ Chan said to Minho as the other one joined his side.  _ “You look like you need it.” _

_ “Hyunjin almost died,” _ Minho whispered, taking Chan’s hand.  _ “I was so scared I wouldn’t be able to save him.” _

_ “But you did,” _ Chan said, giving Minho’s hand a squeeze. _ “You should rest a little. Even if you don’t like sleeping in beds.” _

Minho hummed, but he didn’t say anything; he simply let go of Chan’s hand to join Hyunjin and Felix on the bed.

Warmth bloomed within his ribcage as he watched them. Even if not all of them were his fledglings, they were all his boys, and in this very moment he struggled to put words on his feelings.

“Channie,” Hyunjin mumbled, a pained groan leaving his lips as he peeked up from the pillow to look at Chan. “Come join us,” he said. There was no room for argument in his voice.

Chan simply compiled, fitting himself into the bed with his chest against Hyunjin’s back, arm thrown over him to reach Felix. Felix’s small, cold hand, quickly found his. Chan lifted his head to see Minho behind Felix, eyes already closed and appearing to have fallen asleep already.

There was a soft creak as the door opened, and one by one, the other coven members joined the cuddle pile. Chan had his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep as the rest tried to fit themselves into the bed. He let out a soft ‘oof’ as Jisung laid down on him, quickly changing into a bat and finding a good spot between Chan’s neck and Hyunjin’s back. Jeongin’s hand rested on Chan’s waist as he tucked himself close to Chan’s back, cheek resting against Chan. On the other side, Minho and Changbin were muttering things to each other and they tried to figure out their positions.

Chan smiled to himself.

He wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write smth fun and cute but i only had sad ideas lmao so enjoy i guess???


End file.
